This invention relates generally to the field of fault detection and, more specifically, to a method and system for analyzing cable faults.
Faults in cables, such as open circuits and short circuits, frequently occur. The maintenance and repair of such faults may be difficult, time-consuming, and expensive, depending on the placement of the cable and the location of the fault. For example, a fault may occur in a cable inside an aircraft wing in which the cable controls an aileron. Disassembling the wing to locate and fix the fault is very time-consuming and expensive. Maintenance personnel need and desire easy and efficient ways to locate cable faults so that time and cost is reduced.
One way of detecting and locating a cable fault is to utilize a Time Domain Reflectometer (xe2x80x9cTDRxe2x80x9d). A TDR typically sends a stimulus signal down a cable under test and receives back a reflection signal, which can be displayed as a waveform. The reflected signal is a signal that is indicative of a fault in the cable. Classification and location of the fault is then undertaken by analyzing the waveform returned. This is presently done by a user that visually inspects and analyzes the waveform. This visual inspection and analysis requires time and a certain level of expertise on the part of a user. This visual inspection and analysis also results in inconsistent conclusions because of noise encountered during the testing of the cable. The time spent, expertise required, and inconsistent conclusions results in wasted time and money.
The challenges in the field of fault detection continue to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for analyzing cable faults.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for analyzing cable faults is provided that addresses disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a method for analyzing cable faults includes dividing a waveform into a plurality of segments. The waveform is representative of a reflected signal created by applying a stimulus signal to a cable, and the slope at any point on each respective segment of the waveform falls within a respective specified range. The method further includes determining a longest segment from the plurality of segments, and identifying a predicted location of the fault based, at least in part, on the location of the longest segment.
Embodiments of the invention provide numerous technical advantages. For example, a technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is time and money are saved by eliminating the need for a human being to inspect and analyze a waveform obtained by a Time Domain Reflectometer (xe2x80x9cTDRxe2x80x9d). Another technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that inconsistent conclusions are eliminated because of different levels of expertise utilized in inspecting and analyzing waveforms. An additional technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that inconsistent conclusions are eliminated because the present invention automatically accounts for any noise encountered in the testing.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.